Guitar Lessons
by SheriffxMayor
Summary: SwanQueen AU, TeacherxStudent. Emma Swan is accepted into Berklee College to study music. On her very first day she fights with someone only to find out that she's her music and guitar teacher. They seem to hate each other, until that party night...where everything changes. Forever.


**A/N: Hello guys, thank you for giving a shot to this story. I truly hope you're going to enjoy it. I know I am not the best writer or anything, but since writing makes me happy and also SwanQueen makes me happy, why not trying to write a story with our two favorite ladies? So, without further ado, let's do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time characters.**

Emma Swan held her breath when she saw her father holding that paper on Saturday morning. Her mother was next to her, squeezing her hand tight. Her younger sibling, hadn't understood much but they seemed worried as well.

"Come on dad, say it!" Emma said as her big emerald eyes were filled with tears. She was so nervous and worried about her future.

"Berklee College of Music!" Her father said and Emma closed her eyes leaning against the counter while she felt tears streaming down her face. Her mother hugged her tight and her siblings smiled and clapped their hands without knowing what was going on.

"Oh my God dad, are you serious?" Emma finally said as she wiped off her tears.

Her father hugged her tight along with her mother and handed Emma the paper.

"Yes, my lovely baby, you are going to college and you're going to study music. This is more than amazing!" Her father replied and Emma cried even more.

She never thought she could make it. Being accepted into this college was too difficult and nearly none of her friends managed to get into there. She had heard that when you graduate from this college, you can pursue a career in music associating with many important people.

Emma was pretty amazing at playing the guitar, though. Everyone in her school knew her talent shouldn't be wasted and they tried to convince their parents and Emma to take exams in order to get into that college. Emma wanted so much to go but she was never sure she'd make it. Her best friend, Belle, had an amazing voice, yet she didn't make it. So, when her father told her she made it Emma was more than happy and excited.

"Oh, Emma, we are so proud of you!" Her mother said and Emma hugged her once more as they all sat on the couch. She ran her fingers though her blonde hair trying to accept the fact that she was officially a student at Berklee College. Her siblings sat next to her, with the younger one, Neal , sitting on her lap.

"Yay, Emma is a good student!" Neal exclaimed and Emma laughed and kissed him.

"Wow, Emma, so now you are going to a bigger school?" Her other brother, Martin asked. Emma nodded happily.

"Yes, Martin. I am! Oh Gosh, I can't believe it." She said and her mother looked at her father proudly.

"You made as so so happy." Her father, David said.

"Hey, why don't you play something for us on the guitar?" Martin suggested and Emma stood up and ran to her bedroom. She grabbed her guitar and went to the living room again.

"Okay… which song?" She asked her family.

"Your favorite one." Her mother, Mary Margaret, said.

Emma smiled and began playing 'Thinking out Loud, By Ed Sheeran'.

Some moments later while everyone was happy and chanting because of Emma's success, the young girl stood silent. Mary Margaret frowned and went next to her. Emma looked at her in the eyes and smiled.

"Anything wrong sweetheart?" Her mother asked. Emma shook her head in denial.

"No, mom. Nothing important. It's just that… I'm going to move...and stay there. And also...I don't know. College life seems...hard." The blonde girl said and chuckled. She didn't even know how it was to be a college student, yet she was more than excited to learn.

"Emma, you're going to Boston. It's just 2 hours drive from here." Mary Margaret said and Emma nodded.

"Hey, why don't you go to your room and search online about your college?" David interrupted and Emma's eyes sparkled with joy. She stood up and ran to her bedroom. Opening her computer several messages were sent to her from her family and her friends. She made everyone proud, but mostly, herself. It was her biggest dream, or maybe one of her biggest dreams.

After chatting with Belle and some other kids from her school, Emma searched online for her college. It seemed great, with beautiful classes , amazing rooms and the whole location seemed like a paradise.

Later, she searched for her subjects. Smiling, she saw that most of the times she was going to be practicing the guitar but also learn some other cool music stuff. Her mind started wondering if she'd ever have the chance to sing in front of people, something like a concert but then she lowered her head and giggled. _This is not camp rock Emma, and you're definitely, not Demi. Besides, you're not into Jonas Brothers. Or any brothers…_

Emma sighed. Not being into guys was Emma's worst fear. She hadn't come out to anyone yet. She was scared that her parents wouldn't accept her and her friends would stop hanging around with them. So, she just stuck to the fact that she was a girl who was into guys. She wanted to come out to her family sooner or later but she thought that these days she needed to adapt herself into college and the rest of it. Around Christmas she'd tell them.

Several hours pasted and Emma was too bored. Her brothers were long asleep and her parents were watching TV. Suddenly, her phone vibrated and Emma frowned. It was her ex-girlfriend Olivia.

 _'Hey, sorry to bother you, but I wanna congratulate you on getting into college.'_ Emma smirked. Olivia was the one that broke her heart some months ago. They were dating for many years but then Olivia suddenly understood that she was into 'guys' and dumped Emma. This was a lie, though because some days later Emma saw her with another girl kissing. None knew about that and her family thought that it was just a heartbreak from a guy. Emma didn't say anything and just let it go.

 _'Thank you.'_ She typed back and decided to go for a walk. It was late at night and she didn't want to sleep at all. Emma went a small walk and sat on a bench quite near her house. She was staring at the sky and the stars and kept thinking about this new life coming in front of her.

Emma was a sensitive kid. Although she was trying so hard to hide her emotions in front of people, when she was all alone she would cry herself to sleep. Her only way out was through music, yet she hadn't found a person that would make her write all of her emotions about that woman.

Two days later, Emma had already packed her things and her father was driving Boston. She had already said goodbye to her mother and her brothers and she was more than happy and excited entering this new life.

Arriving at the college, Emma stepped out of the car staring at his huge building. David went next to her and wrapped his hand around his daughter's waist.

"This is it, Emma. You new life." He said and Emma took a deep breath.

"I know dad. I am so happy…"She said and David gave her all of her things and her precious guitar.

"Have fun. I love you." Her father said and got into the car.

Emma tried not to panic as she was standing in front of the college all alone with many people walking past her. Some of them staring at her. She felt so vulnerable that time. Taking a deep breath, the blonde walked in. Her things were heavy and so was her guitar. It was a gift, two years ago from her parents. She had changed several guitars, but this one was the best because of its quality and its color. Emma loved blue and when she saw that color on her guitar screamed and hugged her parents tight.

Walking to the information center of the college, Emma saw a cute little read-head staring at her.

"Hey newbie! Welcome to our college." The girl said at Emma. The blonde smiled and asked for her room.

"Oh, you're Swan. Yeah. Your room is..oh crap.." The girl said looking at her notebook. Emma frowned. The red-head smirked. " Your room is 54. Straight up from here, turn left. Take the elevator. Third floor. And whatever you do...keep it down." The girl explained.

Emma looked around. She thought that college was about screaming, yelling and drinking. Sighing she nodded and followed the girls' information.

Reaching the third floor, Emma saw a long corridor with doors both on the left and on the right. The walls were painted light red and white. She smiled and looked down at her heavy things.

Searching for her room Emma fell on someone who was rushing and knocked her down. The blonde looked at the stranger who fell on her angrily.

"Watch were you're going!" She said upset trying to pick her things up. The stranger, a brunette woman, who seemed older than her looked at Emma in disguise.

"A simple sorry would do." She said quietly. She seemed sassy as hell and Emma couldn't tolerate these kind of people.

"Yeah, apologizing because you knocked me down. How nice. Where did you learn how to behave?" Emma snapped and many people opened their doors from their rooms to witness the incident. They all remained silent and the brunette woman looked at Emma giving her a death glare.

"Too bad. If I had known what kind of people this college accepted I would reconsider being here." The woman said and Emma bit her bottom lip.

"Well, why don't you just pack your things and leave? Maybe study 'good manners' at College of Life?" Emma snapped and many students began whispering to each other.

"Because, unlike you, I happen to have graduated from college." The woman replied once more.

"How much did you pay to get your degree on 'how to be an irritating person'"? Emma asked and the students sighed.

 _'She's so in trouble…'_ Some people said.

"You'll find out in my lessons. See you in class." The woman said and left. Emma opened her eyes widely and the other kids were staring at her.

"You're so doomed." One guy and helped her pick up her things.

"Welcome in Hell." Some other girl said.

Emma frowned. She was a teacher? Honestly?

"Who...who's that?" Emma asked quietly.

"Someone you don't wanna mess with. Miss Mills. Music and Guitar teacher." The guy replied. Emma leaned against the wall.

"It's gonna be an amazing year..." Emma whispered and took a deep breath as she entered her room.


End file.
